


Rebirth

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: Until Our Pieces Fit [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Hux, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Sub Kylo, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Over a year after Ben Solo disappeared on his hunt for Armitage Hux, Poe is sent a clue by one of his informants.  While the video doesn't give any clues as to where Ben is, it certainly shows exactly who he's with and how he's spending his time.Fully embracing the name Kylo Ren, Poe's former partner shows that years of rebellion and disciplinary actions are in the past.  By the General's hand, he has been reborn, and he is now the embodiment of control of mind and body.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> So, in all of Reconditioning, there was one kink that I was really looking forward to, but never managed to work into one of the scenes, and that was shibari. So, yesterday I had the spark, and I wrote this. It takes place over a year after Reconditioning ended, and it stands alone as its own installment.

Leia was going through the endless stream of emails that required her attention when there was a knock on her office door.  She glanced up from the screen to find Poe Dameron standing there with a somber expression on his face. Her son’s former partner had climbed the ladder quickly after Ben’s disappearance, proving to be an invaluable asset to the Bureau.  He’d been a godsend to Leia and Han as well, but that wasn’t anything that could be found in his file.

“What is it, Dameron?” she asked, keeping her tone cool.  Favoritism was not a good look for a Director, even if they were Interim Director, pulled from retirement.

“Director, I think you’re going to want to see this,” Poe said, holding up a small USB drive.

Leia gave him a skeptical look.  Poe may have been on the rise, but his cases never came close to involving her unless...

“Is this to do with—”

“My special case, yes,” he said, keeping his voice down.

“Come in and close the door...and lock it,” Leia said, shutting down her own computer and removing a laptop from a safe behind her desk.

“Would you rather do this at a different time?” Poe asked, watching Leia fiddle with several instruments that would be highly illegal for a civilian to possess, but those were just a few perks of being in a position like hers.  

“Just a precaution, I assure you,” she said as the white noise began to washout their words.  “What did you find?” she said, motioning him over to where she sat.

“As you know it’s been months and months of dead ends, but last week one of my informant contacted me about chatter in some circles.  Last night he sent me this before going dark,” Poe said, holding up the drive. 

“What is it?” Leia asked, trying not to get her hopes up.  They’d been searching tirelessly for Ben since he left, but he’d done a good job of covering his tracks.  Leads had completely dried up once Ben had managed to slip out of the country.

Leia had been furious with Poe for losing Ben’s trail, but Poe hadn’t given up.  It was why he was the only one she trusted to bring Ben home. 

“It’s a video that was discretely sent to certain  _ interested  _ parties.  I don’t know how my informant got their hands on it.  I had Rey take a look at it, and she says that it has a tracking number.  So, if it gets into the wrong hands, they’ll know exactly who leaked or lost it.  She says the fact that it made it into our hands before it was caught was either sheer luck or completely intentional,” Poe explained, pressing the drive into Leia’s laptop.

“It’s a solid lead?” Leia asked, suddenly hopeful.

“Just take a look,” Poe said before thinking better of it.  Placing a hand over hers on the mouse where she waited to press play, he added, “it’s...graphic, but I know you’d want to see it.  Just...it might be uncomfortable to watch.”

“My whole career has been uncomfortable, Poe.  You don’t get to where I am without seeing things you’d rather not,” Leia told him before clicking the play button.

The screen remained dark for several seconds before a familiar voice began to speak.

“Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. That's the only way to become what you are meant to be.  It is the only way you can be reborn to your true potential…”

“Ben,” Leia gasped as the screen continued to remain black.  His voice had been raspier than she remembered, but it had been unmistakable.  The words themselves were troubling, but she couldn’t fight the hope they gave her despite their ominous meaning.  Ben was alive and well.

And then the screen came into focus, and Leia’s hope quickly dried up.

* * *

The General settled the mask over his face, feeling like he was stepping out of the tired body he’d inhabited for months now and back into a familiar skin.  He adjusted the tie at the back of his head, making certain that it didn’t set a single hair out of place. Once the mask was secure, he stepped into the room he had meticulously designed for this very purpose.

The room was spacious with vaulted ceilings and massive windows which were covered in thick crimson curtains that blocked out just enough light to give it ambiance.  The walls themselves were black and the flooring was a black tile. The fixtures were modern and either chrome, black, or red. It was the playroom he’d always dreamed of, and at the center was a raised platform which could open into a bed, but for now it was closed.

Atop the platform knelt Kylo, wearing nothing but his own mask and the collar the General had given him when this all began.  Above him, affixed to the ceiling, was a hook hanging about six and a half feet from the platform. Circling Kylo was a long coil of rope.  

It was a breathtaking sight, and the General allowed himself a moment to absorb it before beginning.

The General stalked around the room, circling the platform.  His eyes were fixed to Kylo’s still form, studying his breathing.  The slave was completely calm, controlling his every breath like a pro.  

Pausing to lift a pair of gloves from one of the tables stationed around the room, Hux began to pull them on slowly as he continued his turn about the room.  He held him tongue despite the urge to praise Kylo. Now was not yet the time. This was just as much a test of the General’s discipline as it was his slave’s after all.

Once his gloves were in place, the General circled to the back of the platform and climbed the three shallow steps until he stood behind Kylo’s prone form, towering over him.  With great calculation, the General lifted his arms to unbutton the cuffs of his black shirt. He slowly folded the sleeve up his forearm until it revealed the inverted sun tattoo that branded him.  Then with the same care, he began to roll up the other revealing a second tattoo, this one depicting a long sword with a crossguard. There was a matching tattoo on the inside of Kylo’s same arm. 

Taking a steadying breath, the General stepped forward, reaching down and running his gloved fingers through Kylo’s soft hair.  “My prize,” he said softly, but loud enough for the camera to pick it up. “You please me.”

Kylo didn’t so much as lean into the gentle touch as the General praised him.  He held his position, waiting for a direction. Hux felt a swell of pride as he gave Kylo one more lingering touch as reward.

The General knew his slave was already deeply in subspace.  He’d taken great care to slowly bring him there as they’d prepped for this scene.  They’d begun shortly after waking as Hux hand fed Kylo a nutritious breakfast. He’d kept Kylo blindfolded the entire time, forcing him to trust him.  Then once Kylo had had his fill, he had led him into the bathroom where he groomed him from head to toe while praising the care he had been taking with his body.  After which, he had administered a series of cleansing enemas, the inherent humiliation and trust of which fully seated Kylo in his subspace. 

Kylo had been made to hold each enema while the General prepared their scene, only being allowed to expel it when the General took a break from his own work.  Kylo had been breathtaking as he silently fought the cramps he was feeling so as not to disturb the General from his work. 

With the blindfold securely in place, Kylo had given over his trust completely as the General led him to relieve himself.  He hadn’t so much as paused when the General had commanded him to release, and he had quietly moaned as the General massaged his belly to encourage his body to relaxed and let everything out. 

The General had been very pleased to find his slave fully entrenched in his own pleasure and open to his master’s commands.  Kylo’s ability to let go and completely give himself over to his subspace never failed to impress the General. He’d never had a slave so skilled at it, and he had worked with some very experienced subs.  Despite the whirlwind that was Kylo’s personality, he could go deeply within himself with minimal help from his Dom.

After several enemas, the playroom was finally ready, and the General had guided Kylo into the room and ordered him to kneel on the platform.  He’d exchanged the blindfold for Kylo’s mask, and ordered him to wait for further instruction.

Then the General had stepped behind the camera that he’d set up, checked that it was centered properly before hitting record.  

Now, standing at his slave’s back, the General knelt behind him, reaching over his slave’s shoulders and touching his chest.  Dragging his palms over Kylo’s pecs and abs, the General smiled as his slave’s breathing hitched. He wasn’t so deep that he wasn’t aware of himself.

“Are you with me?” the General whispered in his slave’s ear, too quietly for the camera to pick up.

“Yes,” Kylo whispered back, moaning softly at the General’s calculated touches.  

“What are you?” the General asked for the camera this time.

“Yours,” his slave enunciated.

The General gripped Kylo’s cock and stroked him firmly as he said his name, earning a deep moan from his slave.

“Very good,” he praised, giving his slave one more stroke.  “And I will shape you as I see fit.”

“Yes,” his slave moaned, head still bowed.

The General smiled, reaching down and lifting the end of the rope coil.  He steadied his breathing, trusting his own skill and Kylo’s strength. They’d been practicing this for weeks now, and they were both very fond of it, so he should not have been as anxious as he currently felt.  However, this was something more, this was the return of the General and the rebirth of Kylo Ren. This was more that rope and suspension. This was bigger than them altogether.

“Breath steadily,” the General said, as much for his slave’s benefit as for his own as he guided his slave down onto his back.

He positioned his slave so that his ass was facing the camera, with his legs bent to present himself to the lens.  Then he positioned his slave’s arms across his chest, patting them affectionately before gathering a length of rope from the coil.

The General began slowly teasing his slave with the folded rope, dragging it down his slave’s belly and over his groin.  He tied a loose knot around his cock which, when he pulled it taut, released instead of giving his slave the pressure he craved.  

His slave arched his back as the knot pulled tight for a brief moment before slipping free of itself and leaving him in denial of true relief.  

The General felt his own cock stir at the way his slave wiggled to try to settle himself.  Then he tied another knot around his poor slave’s cock, tightening it more slowly this time, feeding off his slave’s every pant and moan.  His slave arched up, knowing the knot would give way at any moment and trying desperately to prolong the pleasure of it. The General’s own gut swooped with pleasure as the rope released again, dragging a desperate cry from his slave.

“Patience,” the General reminded his slave, knowing just how long his slave had been waiting for relief already.  

Feeling his own mind continue to go deeper into his own Dom Space, he focused himself, not letting himself stray too deeply.  There was a fine line between fully immersing oneself in the scene and the euphoric power it brought and letting oneself become so enthralled as to lose control of oneself and the scene.

“You must earn your release,” the General said firmly, lifting the rope away from his slave’s skin and ensuring that he had it gripped exactly where he wanted to.  

Using his left hand to hold the rope, he brought his right down and slid it beneath the small of his slave’s back.  Gently applying pressure to his slave’s body, the slave lifted his hips. 

The General bit his lip and closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds as he watched his slave’s thick cock point up toward the ceiling, a bead of precome glistening at the swollen head of it.  It twisted a knot in the General’s stomach not unlike the one he intended to secure around his slave’s hips, twisting in a pleasurable discomfort that the General wasn’t entirely used to. Years of domming and no slave had ever affected him this strongly, and sometimes he just had to pause and follow his own advice and absorb the moment.

Pulling his hand back, he took Kylo’s heavy testicles in his hand and massaged them.  He let himself savor the desperate noises his slave made and the way his cock twitched and bobbed.

The General looked down at Kylo’s face, loving the flush he could see where the mask ended.  “Look at me,” he ordered, and Kylo’s eyes immediately found his own. They were sharp despite how lost in his pleasure he was.  “Tell me what you are feeling,” the General ordered anyway. 

“Everything,” Kylo replied, voice rasping.

“Describe it for me,” the General said, turning back to the task at hand.  He loved to listen to Kylo’s voice, and hearing him talk about what they did together was its own sort of aphrodisiac for Hux.

“The leather of your glove is smooth but cool against my skin,” Kylo said.

The General smiled at that as he brought his other hand up to begin winding the rope around his slave’s body.

“The rope feels…” his slave paused, likely searching for the perfect descriptor.  The General did not pause his task though, winding the rope around his slave’s hips before twisting it together to begin the harness.  “...it’s a contradiction. Soft and biting.”

“It fits you well then,” the General retorted, checking the tightness of the rope before folding it into a knot to keep it secure.  “Do not stop,” he prompted when Kylo grew quiet.

“I can feel it in my gut every time you touch me,” Kylo added.

This admission had Hux’s own body mirroring the sensation, stealing his breath from him.  “I wouldn’t be the best if I could only tie you in knots with a length of rope.” He wrapped the rope beneath Kylo’s seat before bringing it up over his groin before shifting it out to the side away from his genitals.  

Kylo did not respond to that comment, showing great discipline.  Instead, he calmly described the way he felt his testicles lift as the rope brushed them.  The General indulged himself by leaning forward to kiss one of them in response. Then he continued to slowly secure his slave’s body in an intricate harness.

The General checked the integrity of the harness as his slave continued to describe exactly what he felt, forcing him to remain present even as his master’s attention was focused elsewhere.

Satisfied that the harness would hold him securely without causing injury, the General moved onto his slave’s legs, massaging them gently.  He took his time to enjoy every inch of his slave, knowing that no one had ever known Kylo as intimately as he did. No one had ever held his slave’s trust like this.  No one had ever held this much power.

The General tipped his head back and breathed, overcome by the combination of power and responsibility.  His whole body hummed with pleasure as he braced his hands on his slave’s spread knees. 

“You please me greatly,” the General praised before lifting the ropes once again and beginning to secure Kylo’s left thigh to his lower leg.  He started near the knee, wrapping the rope around Kylo’s leg before folding it over itself. The futomomo tie was one of his favorites for its simplicity and functionality.  

Kylo was pliant, allowing his master to tie his left leg then the right.  His slave’s continued good behavior only fueled the General’s pleasure, knowing how far their training had come.

Once his legs we secured, the General knelt between his slave’s spread legs, leaning over him until he had to brace his hands on either side of his slave’s head.

“You have been so good for me, I will grant you one request before we continue,” the General offered.  

“Please, kiss me, Master,” Kylo requested.

It was a simple request, but a powerful one.  Kylo was pushing the limits, testing the General as much as he was being honest.

The General rarely kissed during scenes, and he certainly never did it on video, but Kylo was always the exception.

“As you wish,” the General said after a moment of thought.  He leaned forward just a little further and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, savoring it.  He wanted this every bit as much as Kylo did, and he let it deepen, pressing his tongue between Kylo’s supple lips.  They both moaned as he pulled back, raising his hand to cup his slave’s cheek affectionately and showing him that he was not annoyed by the brazen request.

“Are you ready to sit up?” he asked, rising once again to his knees and looking down at Kylo to emphasize their power difference.

“Yes, Sir,” Kylo replied, relaxing his body.

“Rise,” Hux ordered, standing up and stepping back, forcing Kylo to push himself up without help.

Kylo rolled to his side before bracing his hands on the platform and pushing himself up until he was kneeling.  He bowed his hand and brought his hands behind his back, waiting for further directions.

The General circled him, studying his own work as much as he studied his slave. Kylo laced his fingers and held his arms straight as the General stopped behind him. 

“So good,” the General praised, running his fingertips up and down his arms before once again kneeling to lift the final coil of rope. Before beginning to wrap the rope around his willing slave, he nuzzled the nape of his slave’s neck, smiling at the shudder that ran through Kylo’s body.

The General’s own pulse raced as he wound the sturdy rope into a simple knot with two loops which he slowly slid up his slave’s muscular arms.  His slave immediately clasped his hands again once the rope was settled around his shoulders with the knot placed right between his shoulder blades.

Biting his lip in anticipation, the General took a moment to pet his slave for how well he was doing.  “Beautiful,” he praised, burying his fingers in his hair and scratching his slave’s scalp gently.

The General released Kylo’s hair in order to tighten the knot until it was secure but not too tight.  He studied his work for a moment, making certain that it was perfect. Shibari was a tightrope act at the best of times, but with Kylo so deep, he didn’t want to rely on Kylo being able to gauge his own body.  Kylo was trusting him to do this correctly, and he wouldn’t accept anything less than perfection from himself when he expected the same from his slave.

Once satisfied that the initial knot was set, the General carefully wound the rope into a second knot.  He pulled the loops wide until he could slip them over Kylo’s hands and up his arms like the first, and then he tightened them until they too were secure.  

The General ran his fingers over Kylo’s thick biceps, checking the tautness of the rope.

“How are you feeling?” he questioned as he carefully made small adjustments.

“Secure...safe,” Kylo told him, sounding far away.

“Wiggle your fingers,” the General prompted.

Kylo immediately did as he was told, then touched his thumb to each fingertip in an exercise Hux had taught him to prove dexterity.  The General was satisfied with Kylo’s movements and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before starting the next knot. The General continued to secure his slave’s arms until they were completely bound together in a dragonfly sleeve.  

Tying off the final knot, the General rose from his position to admire his work.  “You look stunning like this. Pliant. Ready to be used,” the General praised, stepping aside so that the camera could catch the knotwork .  

Tied as he was, Kylo couldn’t move.  Other than tipping over, he had no means of getting anywhere.  It showed just how trusting he was that he willing let himself be put in such a position.

The General rose to his feet and stepped down from the platform to the table at the base of the steps.  He took his time studying the implements he’d set out during his preparations. Instead of picking one of them, he lifted the small remote control that rested on the side of the table.

Pressing one of the buttons, he climbed onto the platform again as the hook that hung above the platform began to lower.  He let it drop until it was almost touching the platform before pushing Kylo forward until he almost kissed the platform. 

He secured the ends of the rope harness to the hook, making certain that the weight would be sufficiently distributed before pressing the button to raise the hook again.  He stopped it as soon as it pulled the rope taut, then he checked the harness again.

“How does it feel?” he asked his slave even as his fingers carefully checked each knot and expanse of rope.

“Secure, no pinching,” Kylo responded, keeping his body relaxed despite the position he was in.

The General ran his palm down his slave’s side soothingly before pressing the button again and watching with satisfaction as it slowly lifted his slave off the ground until he hung with his legs and arms secured.

“Beautiful,” the General praised, bringing the pulley up until Kylo’s head was level with his master’s crotch.  He gripped Kylo by the hair and pulled his head up, forcing him to arch his back.

Smirking, the General released his hand and pushed him until the rope holding him spun.  The General only stopped his slow circle when Kylo’s ass was directly in front of him. Lifting his gloved hand, he brought it down on Kylo’s plugged ass, careful to avoid the ropes securing him.

Kylo jerked, sending him swinging slightly.  The General watched his slave swing back and forth for a moment before steadying the harness and hitting him again, directly over the plug.  Kylo gasped loudly as he was once again sent swaying.

“Lovely,” the General said, leaving Kylo slowly swinging and rotating as he walked down to the table again.  “Let’s see what we should use,” the General said, running his fingers over the paddle, the crop, and the whip.  

“Have you been a good slave?” the General asked, glancing back at Kylo.  

“Yes, Master,” Kylo responded, without hesitation.

“So, you think you deserve a reward rather than a punishment?” he asked, shifting his fingers over to the dildo, the plug, and cock ring.

Kylo didn’t immediately respond, and the General smiled.  His slave was smart, and that alone was quite pleasing. Kylo didn’t easily walk himself into a trap, and that made the mental stimulation of the scene that much more intense.

“Perhaps you are right,” the General said, picking up a string of anal beads of increasing size.  Even the smallest bead was substantial. 

The General lifted a bottle of lube as well, before returning to his slave.  “Will you show me that you have been training? You took three last time we played, yes?” the General asked, holding the string in front of his slave’s face.

Kylo moaned softly as he studied the large toy.  “Yes, Sir.”

“Then you will show me that you can take four,” the General said, spinning Kylo until his ass was once again presented to the General. 

The General draped the beads over the small of his slave’s back and rested the lube beside them.  Then he ran his palms over Kylo’s ass before wrapping his fingers around the base of the plug that Kylo was wearing.  

Kylo groaned as the General slowly pulled the plug back until it stretched Kylo at its widest point, then he pushed it back into Kylo, fucking him with it several times.

Removing the plug completely, the General let it fall to the platform.  It thudded against the wood, creating a satisfying echo. The General smiled as a thrill traveled up his spine.  He loved to test his slaves’ limits, to see just how far they could push themselves. How far he could push them and still bring them back down safely.

Lifting the lube, the General poured some onto his gloved fingers before burying them in Kylo’s slick ass.  He’d trusted Kylo to open and plug himself before the scene started, and he wasn’t disappointed in the level of preparation.  Kylo was always thorough.

Crooking his fingers forward, the General sought out Kylo’s prostate, rubbing it gently to pull a deep moan from the bound slave.  Kylo was always so receptive. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, more to keep Kylo focused than because he was asking permission.  Kylo had probably been ready for this for the last hour half. 

“Yes, Sir,” Kylo agreed, clearly forcing himself to relax in order to take the thick beads.  

The General lifted the beads and thoroughly lubricated the first two.  He brought the smallest to Kylo’s hole and slowly pressed it inside of him, using his finger to push it in as deeply as he could.

Kylo moaned loudly, shaking as Hux pushed it in.  “That feels good?” he asked, using the string to pull it back out again slowly.

“Yes, Sir,” Kylo said with a shaky voice.

“Excellent.” 

Pressing the bead back in, the General reached down and gripped Kylo’s cock firmly.  He knew that Kylo’s ability to hold off orgasm was better than ever, but this had to be pushing even his limits.  Once again pulling the bead free, the General released Kylo’s cock and gave him a moment to breathe.

The General made sure that the beads were still well lubricated before pushing the first in and quickly adding the second.  Once again he used his finger to press them deeper, and Kylo writhed at the fullness. Pulling the beads free, the General noted the string of precome that leaked out of his slave’s cock.  He was certainly teetering on the edge. 

“Do you require a ring, or can you control yourself?” he asked, offering his slave help if he needed it.  

Kylo let his head hang down, his hair obscuring his face further.  “A ring. Please, Sir...forgive me,” Kylo said through gritted teeth.

The General clicked his tongue several times.  “There are no apologies necessary. I asked if you needed assistance, and you answered honestly.  That is all I can ask of you,” he said, letting the beads hang from Kylo’s ass as he walked back to the table and retrieved the cockring.  He raised the pulley more and easily fastened the supple leather around Kylo’s cock and testicles. 

Kylo sagged in relief as the ring assisted him in holding off his orgasm.  

The General stroked his slave’s neck gently as he calmed himself down.  When he was satisfied that Kylo wasn’t in danger of coming apart too soon, he slipped behind him again and lubricated the third bead before slowly pressing it in to join the others.

Kylo writhed in a combination of pleasure and over-stimulation that the General could easily read in the pitch of his cries.

“Remember to breathe,” he commanded, pulling the beads free once again.  “One more,” he said, pushing the beads back in one at a time. When he got to the fourth bead, he pressed it halfway before letting it fall back out.  The yank of the string as the bead fell out left Kylo screaming, and the General felt the pleasure of that sound tingle up his spine.

“Breathe,” he ordered again, immediately pushing the bead back in only to let it fall free at the last moment.

Kylo cried out, panting around every noise he made.  His body jerked along with the string of three beads that sill hung from his ass.  They twisted and swung from his hole like a tail that he had no control over.

Lifting the fourth bead once more, the General pressed it in firmly.  Kylo whimpered as the bead slid into place, pushing the others even deeper and stretching him wide.

The General patted his ass, causing the beads to shift inside Kylo and stealing his breath again.

“So good for me,” the General praised before walking around to Kylo’s face.  He didn’t speak as he slowly unzipped his pants and released his erection from the confines of his slacks.  He removed a condom from his pocket and rolled it onto his cock before gripping Kylo by the hair once more. He pulled his head up and guided his cock to his slave’s lips.  “Service me,” he commanded, and Kylo’s mouth immediately fell open.

Kylo moaned as his master’s cock sank into his mouth, fucking deeply with little warning.  Kylo took it though, hungrily. 

“Such a talented mouth,” the General said, pulling roughly at his slave’s hair, knowing how much he enjoyed it.

The General used the ropes to swing Kylo back and forth, taking him deeply with each sway, and keeping the beads swaying as well.  It was all orchestrated to keep Kylo as stimulated as possible. It also ensured that he was completely aware of being filled from both ends which was something that brought Kylo great pleasure.

Paying close attention to Kylo’s every breath and movement, the General slowly eased off and left Kylo swinging from the ceiling.  He removed the condom and tucked himself back into his pants before zipping back up. 

The General walked back to Kylo’s ass, testing the ropes as he went.  He couldn’t draw this out much longer, but Kylo was still holding up well.  

Lifting the two remaining beads, the General lubed the fifth with the thick lubricant.  It was well over two inches in diameter and heavy for an anal bead. The set was custom made specifically for training Kylo, and they were a favorite of Hux’s.

“Breathe,” the General said once again, placing the bead at Kylo’s entrance.  “You will tell me if something feels wrong.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kylo said, clenching his ass before forcing himself to relax.  

The General gripped the harness where it attached to the hook, holding Kylo steady as he used his other hand to firmly press the bead against his ass.  Kylo’s body resisted at first, unwilling to open for the large intrusion. However, the General was patient.

Releasing the bead, he gently rubbed Kylo’s ass and thighs until he felt his body relaxing.  Lifting the bead again, he rested it against Kylo’s hole and waited. He didn’t push it in, and he didn’t tease him with it.  It was just a steady presence. Slowly, the General began to add pressure, and Kylo’s body gave way a little. Stopping again, the General repeated the process, pushing the bead a little further this time.

Kylo sobbed as the bead split him opened slowly, but he didn’t call a stop to it.  He shook as the bead stretched him wider than any of the previous ones, and he cried out as his master eased up, knowing he’d have to endure it again.

The General was beyond turned on as he meticulously stretched his crying slave.  He didn’t praise or comfort him. He allowed for no distractions as he increased the pressure again, forcing Kylo to focus on letting his body accept the large intrusion.  

Kylo came close to taking the bead that time, but he began to shake uncontrollably as it reached the widest point, and the General eased up.  Kylo cursed at the failure, letting his head hang in defeat, but the General was not dissuaded.

“You will take it.  Breathe,” he said in his firmest voice.  He waited while Kylo took several shaking breaths before he settled himself.  “Relax.”

This time, the General pressed the bead in faster.  Kylo wailed, but he took it all the way. He didn’t stop sobbing as it slid into place, pushing the others deeper and still pressing firmly against his hole from the inside.

The General studied his slave, watching his ass clench around the bead, unable to fully close around it.  Placing his index and middle fingers against the bead, the General coaxed it in further, reaching between Kylo’s legs and using the quick release on the cockring.

Kylo screamed as the beads created intense pressure on his prostate, wringing an orgasm from him.

The General wasn’t finished though, pressing his groin to Kylo’s ass and grinding against him.  The friction and pressure was enough to shift the beads, pulling another wave of intense pleasure from deep within Kylo.  The General was relentless, humping him with his clothed erection as Kylo continued to writhe uncontrollably at the intense stimulation. 

Kylo’s voice was a rasp when the General slowed his thrusts and stepped back from his slave.  Removing the remote from his pocket, he slowly lowered Kylo toward the floor, pausing it about a foot above the platform.  

Stepping off the platform, the General pressed another button which opened the platform and raised the bed beneath.  Once the bed was in place, Hux stepped onto it as he pressed the remote again, lowering Kylo’s shaking body down completely.

“You were so good,” the General praised, carefully untethering Kylo from the lift.  Then he began the process of untying him. He started with the dragonfly sleeve, massaging the red skin that was revealed as each section was loosened and removed.  He dug his thumbs into the flesh, encouraging the circulation to increase again.

Kylo panted, moaning softly as his master massaged his arms and back.

Once his arms were free, the General guided them down to Kylo’s sides before beginning to untie his legs.  He gave them the same thorough attention as his arms, ensuring there was no lasting damage. 

The General had to help Kylo lift his hips to remove the harness, and Kylo cried as the beads that were still deeply inside him shifted and wrung another wave of pleasure from him.  

Kylo was boneless as he laid on his stomach while his master gave him a deep massage.  His eyes were half lidded as his body completely relaxed.

“I want you to keep breathing deeply,” the General told him softly.  “I want you aware of exactly what you are feeling right now. Tell me what you are feeling.”

“I’m floating,” Kylo said.  “I feel like I’m as light as air.”

“Good.  Hold on to that.  Follow it,” the General said, massaging Kylo’s thighs with long strokes.  “Relax into it.”

The General waited, allowed Kylo to murmur about floating as he carefully lubricated the final bead.  He continued to speak soft encouragement as he shifted the bead to Kylo’s entrance. 

Kylo didn’t fight him or even acknowledge the movement.

“I feel free,” Kylo whispered.

The General murmured praise as he applied the lightest pressure.

Kylo moaned.  “Yes...fill me,” he sighed, lifting his arms to grip his own hair and shifting his legs wider.

“You’re still floating.  Don’t stop,” the General said, applying more pressure.

“Floating,” Kylo repeated, bearing down on the bead.

“That’s it.  Breathe.”

Kylo continued to breathe steadily, slowly opening to the largest bead.  The General bit his lip as he pressed it a little further, watching it slowly sink all the way in.

Kylo released a satisfied breath and went completely boneless.

“I’m going to roll you onto your back now,” the General told him, sliding his arms beneath Kylo and helping him roll over.

The elicited a deep groan from Kylo revealed the mess of come covering his belly.

“You’re so beautiful,” the General praised, running his palm over the slight distension of his slave’s belly where the beads pressed forward.

Lifting Kylo’s arm, he pressed a kiss the the scarred brand that matched his own.  Then he kissed further up Kylo’s arms and over his chest. He worshipped his slave’s body with kisses and touches, letting him know how well he had done, and giving his body time to recover.

It wasn’t very long before Kylo’s cock began to fill again, but the General continued his body worship until he’d kissed every inch of his slave.

Standing up, the General stepped down from the platform and walked behind a screen.  He quickly removed his boots, pants, and underwear before pulling the boots back on again.  He gave his flagging erection several strokes before reaching between his legs and pulling the plug he’d been wearing free.

Stepping out from behind the screen again, he walked back to the platform.  He walked with purpose, picking up a condom as he went. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, kneeling beside his slave.

“Always ready, Sir,” Kylo moaned.

With practiced speed, the General tore open the condom and rolled it onto Kylo’s erection before swinging his leg over his slave’s hips and sinking down onto his cock.

Kylo gasped, not expecting his master’s plan.  His hands immediately went to his master’s thighs and gripped him.  A string of curses fell from his lips as he was overwhelmed by the pressure inside of him combined with the pressure clamping down on his cock.

The General rose and fell on his slave’s cock, squeezing it and grinding down, forcing the beads to shift.  He kept his movements slow and sure, knowing this wouldn’t last long and savoring every moment of divine agony that Kylo was experiencing.

It couldn’t have been much more than a minute before the General knew Kylo couldn’t hold back any longer.  “You are free to come,” he told his slave, reaching forward to cup his jaw.

Kylo’s mouth went slack as his whole body began to shake.  The General did not stop riding him, wringing every last wave of pleasure out of him until he sagged boneless against the pillows.

Giving his own cock a couple strokes before letting go of it and climbing off of Kylo, the General made note of his slave’s vitals.  He was breathing heavily, but nothing concerning. 

The General knelt at his slave’s side and removed the condom.  He tied it off and placed it to the side before reaching between his legs.  He was actually pleased to find that Kylo had expelled the largest of the beads during sex.

“You did excellently,” he praised, stroking Kylo’s thigh with one hand as he slowly pulled the second largest bead free.  Kylo’s cock twitched and released a small dribble of fluid. 

The General continued to praise him as he removed the other beads, pressing kisses to Kylo’s thighs as each slid free.  

Once the final bead was removed, the General went behind a second screen and brought back a bowl of water and several small towels.  He cleaned Kylo’s entire body while telling him everything that he had done well during the scene. He was particularly generous in his praise as he removed the thick lubricant from between Kylo’s legs and made him take a small fleet enema to cleanse him of the excess lubricant needed for the beads.  He held a receptacle beneath Kylo and massaged his belly as he released into it. The General kept everything perfectly contained from years of practice.

Satisfied that Kylo would not be soiling himself with lubricant for the foreseeable future, the General helped him into a pair of briefs followed by a thick robe.  Then he helped Kylo prop himself up on several pillows and brought him a snack. 

The General slowly fed him his favorite post-scene foods, whispering praise that the camera may or may not have picked up and kissing Kylo every time he took a bite of food.  Slowly, Kylo became more and more coherent, and he took began to make demands of Hux. 

“You need to eat as well,” he said, lifting a piece of fruit and holding it to Hux’s lips until he accepted it.  “Have you had any water since we started?”

“Yes, Ren,” Hux said with affectionate exasperation.  “I had some while you were waiting and again when we ended.”  He’d become accustomed to explicitly telling Kylo exactly how he’d taken care of himself because while Kylo trusted him to take care of him during a scene, Hux had proven to sometimes neglect himself.  So, Kylo demanded reassurance, and Hux was coming to accept that.

“You will let me rub your back,” Kylo told him, leaving no room for argument.  “And you will soak in the tub with me.”

“Yes, my prize,” Hux agreed, letting Kylo pull him forward and begin to massage the tension out of his shoulders.  

They took care of each other in the center of the room as the camera filmed them, kissing and petting and praising each other until Kylo decided he was able to rise on his own.  Hux helped him to his feet anyway, and provided support as they stepped down of the platform and walked to the camera. 

They turned it off before walking down the hall to the bedroom they shared and into the attached bathroom.  “Do you think it came well?” Kylo asked, sinking into the steaming tub.

“We can watch it together and decide.  I think it was our best scene yet, whether or not it filmed well. If it did though, I believe it could be a wonderful teaching tool.”

Kylo’s smile was intoxicating.  They had come so far to get to this point, the point where they could finally begin to rebuild everything they had lost.  It meant everything to be able to do this with Kylo at his side.

* * *

Leia watched the video go black, stunned.  

“It’s a training video?” she said, trying to wrap her head around what she had just seen.  Her son...abused in that way. No, he’d clearly enjoyed every moment of it, but her brain just couldn’t process it.

Ben had never trusted her and Han to pick him up from sports practice, never mind trust them so completely with his body and mind.

“I don’t know what their plan is, but this was sent to specific parties.  People who would know exactly what to do with it. I can only assume that the General wants to rebuild his empire, but it’s too early to tell.  What do you want me to do with this?”

Leia looked down at the screen, blinking back tears.  Ben was dead, or the Ben she once knew. The man in that video didn’t resemble the tormented and rebellious child she’d raised.  He was quiet and strong yet a whirlwind of emotion when unleashed. 

“I should’ve listened to him.  I should’ve listened instead of telling him what he should do.”

“Hindsight’s 20/20, Director. How do you want me to process with this case?”

Leia bit her lip, making a decision she knew would haunt her even if it was for the best.  “Destroy it. Let Interpol handle it from here.”

“What?” Poe asked in disbelief.

“You heard me.  A private sex tape isn’t the business of the FBI. Destroy it.  Destroy the whole file,” she said, rewinding the video a couple of seconds until Ben and the General stood a foot or so from the camera, with their arms wrapped around each other and leaning in to each other.  It was an intimate position, one that didn’t come from a passing fling and couldn’t be faked. Whatever it was between them was real, and dragging Ben home and putting the General behind bars would only serve to destroy both of them.

“You’re letting him go?” Poe asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“I think I have to,” Leia replied, resting her hand over his.  

Poe squeezed her shoulder, not saying anything else as they both looked at the men embracing on the screen.  Eventually, Leia removed the drive and handed it to Poe. He took it silently and tucked it into his pocket. He was halfway to the door before she spoke again.

“Will you come to dinner tonight, Poe?” she asked, sounding aged beyond her years.

“I would love to, Leia,” he said, dropping the formal tone.

“Excellent.  I look forward to it.”

Poe nodded, shutting the door behind him and reaching into his pocket and palming the tiny drive.  Leia said she was giving up the case, but Poe knew better. Ben was still out there which meant Leia wouldn’t give up on him.  Perhaps she would give him some time, but she would renew her search for him, and she’d destroy those who stood in her way. Like she’d said earlier, she hadn’t gotten to where she was without seeing and doing some unsavory things.  No, Poe wouldn’t be destroying the drive, but that would be his secret.

After all, everyone needed an insurance policy, even the good guys.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote "Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. That's the only way to become what you are meant to be." comes from The Last Jedi, and obviously doesn't belong to me.


End file.
